Twisted Score: Side Tales
by Koharu Kage
Summary: Side stories to go with my AU fanfic Twisted Score. Random ficlets for you comical pleasure! Be kind and review..Rating my go up...depends how I feel


_The Pudding Incident!_

_

* * *

_

The warmth of the summer day was beating down hard on the toddler playing in the castle yard, his orange red hair flying everywhere as he chases after a butterfly giggling happily in ever so important quest. Over in the shade of a tree not so far away sat an older boy with blood red hair, no older then five years old and reading a book quietly to himself as one watchful eye remained on the younger child. For Asch everything could have stayed this way, perfectly peaceful…however, with a bounding two year old, peace never lasted long as a sudden weight jumped on him, "Ow! Luke? What are you doing?" He demanded of the toddler who was now looking at him, "Snack!" He chirped happily with a large smile on his face, Asch pouted and stood up "What do we say when we want something?" he then grinned as he waited for his answer, "Peas?" Luke said in an attempt to say please, Asch couldn't help but laugh at it.

The older Fabre turned to his right and saw the blond servant…Guy yes that's what his name was, Asch believed he was about the same age as himself, well it mattered not he needed help, "You servant your name is Guy correct?" Asch said as Guy came to a halt and bowed, "Yes my lord, do you need me?" He asked, Asch stepped forward "Help me get a snack for my brother" He said simply as Guy blinked and nodded, "Yes sir" The two children began walking through the vast castle all the way down the kitchen. Guy took Luke from Asch's arms and placed him on the counter top and went to asset the young master in finding an apple for Luke's snack…

Luke blinked, why were they looking at yuck fruit? Luke looked around and with a big smile spotted the snack he really wanted, it was huge! It was really, really big! Best of all it as the biggest bowl of chocolate pudding he'd ever seen! Getting on his hands and knees he began crawling towards the bowl, inching ever so closer to that sweet puddle of happiness! It took forever getting there! Was the bowl moving? Luke picked up the pace as best he could…just a little further! He reached out a hand, he could almost touch the rim of the bowl! When a finger finally landed on the bowl he giggled as he pulled the bowl closer to him and took a big handful of the chocolaty goodness, brought to his waiting mouth and ate the sugary sweet teat! Before long Luke was shoveling the pudding in his mouth, unaware the bowl was slanting upwards…higher, and higher….and higher till to fell and landed on top of him! Bathing him on a shower of chocolate pudding…

Admeta was keeping Lady Susanne company, the teen and older woman were walking through the castle going to check up the dinner menu for tonight, Admeta was bored out of her mind she almost missed that idiot that wanted to marry her! Sighing she continued to listen to Lady Susanne talk about whatever it was she was talking about, Admeta hadn't listened to a word of it…They reached the kitchen, and the sight she saw sent the normally cool Admeta into a fit of hysterical laughter "Ohh…my side! They hurt!" She couldn't stop laughing! Even the Lady Fabre was laughing as well, the two woman composed themselves as they looked at a certain pair of little boys responsible, "Asch, Guy…you left Luke unattended…I'm going to give you a punishment, first you both will give Luke a bath then prepare a new bowl of pudding for tonight's desert" Susanne said still smiling as Admeta was smirking, "Master Admeta please ensure that the tasks are done," the sixteen year old was now very happy, "Ah yes my lady, but I'm to assume I'm not allowed to interfere with this punishment correct?" She asked glancing at the worried boys, "Yes, they are to do the tasks by themselves" Guy and Asch groaned….

The two boys now in swim trunks, snorkels, and goggles, stood with a chocolate covered toddler , "Master Asch…why are we wearing goggles and snorkels?" Guy asking blinking and confused, Asch shrugged, "Well…I dunno felt like it I guess, plus at least we won't get our clothes wet when we bath Luke" Asch responded placing the snorkel in his mouth and the goggles over his eyes, Guy sighed and did the same…they both glanced at the toddler and then at the looming bubble bath they had to get said toddler in, "Chop, chop boys, little Luke isn't cleaning himself ya know" Admeta said biting into an apple as she watched wit amusement as the tribulation began…first was getting Luke out of his dirty clothes, next was carrying him over to the tube…then came the splashing, and the water that flew everywhere! The sounds of giggling and laughing…then soap followed by shampoo…which they got in poor Luke's eyes and had to calm him down before letting the baby play with his bath toys…needless to say, everything was covered in white suds, and older boys were soaking wet and looking rather unhappy about it , while Admeta laughed the whole time enjoying her free entertainment, "Don't forget to clean the bathroom…and yourselves, geez you were suppose to wash Luke" She commented at the socking wet boys covered in bubbles and soap, Asch twitched while Guy growled softly…

"Okay, now that Luke's clean we need to dress him!" Asch said pulling out black shirt and matching paints, "Master Asch, I think young master Luke would like these better" Guy said holding up a white shirt with yellow/gold trimming and matching pants, silence greeted them "Guy I think your wrong, Luke loves black!" Asch said walking over to the toddle ring wrapped up in a towel, Guy followed a vain pulsing over his head, "Master I honestly believe he likes yellow and white" The two held a glaring contest for a short time, "Fine then we'll let Luke decide! As his big brother I know best!" They both agreed and laid there selection down before the toddler and waited…Admeta blinked with a blank look on her face while Luke simply looked confused about that to do, _"Hmm…I could have fun with this" _Admeta thought and walked to the side where Guy's choice was, she reached into her pocket and pulled out one of Luke's favorite toys…Luke had spotted said toy and went over to get it.

Both boys gasped, Asch was fuming, and Guy was smiling as he began dressing Luke in the outfit he chose "Looks like I won" He said laughing, Asch twitched "This isn't over!" He declared "I won't lose next time!" Guy twitched and stood up "Don't be a sore loser just cus I figured out Luke's taste in clothes and you didn't!" It was the beginning of a beautiful revelry…Luke finally made his way over to Admeta who gave Luke the toy she was holding, "Okay you boys aren't done yet…time to make some pudding" She chuckled as the boys left the room still glaring at each other, "Luke, please keep me entertained" She picked up Luke in her arms and then followed the boys to the kitchen

"Okay first we need 6 eggs" Asch said throwing in the eggs shells and all, "Um aren't we suppose to break the eggs first?" Guy asked as Asch sent a glare his way, "You make your pudding I'll make mine and we'll see whose is best!" He declared, Guy twitched "Your on!" The blond was given his own bowl in which he separated the shells from the eggs. Then came milk, which Asch didn't measure out but Guy did, followed by sugar "Asch that's way too much!" Guy gasped after putting in his ¼ cup only to see Asch dumping the whole bag of sugar into his bowl, "Mind your own business! Its sugar! The more the better!" Asch shouted as he picked up a cup of corn kernels, "Ah…What's that?" Guy blinked pointing to the corn, "Idiot! The book say corn starch so I got corn!" He dumped the corn into the bowl, Guy sighed and made a mental note never to eat Asch's cooking as he took a bottle of the real corn starch and add 2 tablespoons. Guy took a pinch of salt, Asch took a handful; and finally the last step! They both added there chocolate to the bowls and began stirring…Admeta looked horrified at the mess of pudding Asch had made, Luke was happily giggling in her arms, "I best warn the Lord and Lady…" she muttered softly…as the head cook placed both bowls in the cooling camber and as requested each bowl was labeled with the makers name on it…

"I know which I'm NOT trying" Ademta commented as she left to await dinner that that, silently praying no one died…

Dinner did come, everyone eat and talked during the scrumptious meal…Guy and Asch were having a glaring contest the whole time, Asch was at his seat while Guy was on the other side of the room at his servant's post…The chef brought out the two bowls, "Oh look at the time! I have something super important to do! Please excuse me, my lord, my lady!" Admeta since she was Asch's instructor was always forced to join the family for meals…she was ranked a high soldier after all having her dine with the servants would be rude…however, "Master Admeta" The Duke never let anyone leave the table before the meal was done, and the fact she was younger then him…a teenager none the less, Duke Fabre felt it was his duty to teach all those residing under his roof proper manners, "You'll wait until after desert, I've heard Asch made it as a punishment for not watching Luke earlier…you will be polite and eat some" He commanded as Admeta sighed sitting back down and silently prayed not to die…Duke Fabre knew the servant Guy also had the same punishment but he was more interested in seeing how his first born son had done in the kitchen…The chef served Asch's pudding…Admeta poked at hers, she knew what was in their! Suddenly the sound of choking was heard followed by gagging as everyone at the table took a napkin and politely removed the pudding from their mouths, "Asch…did you follow the recipe I gave?" Susanne asked trying hard not to upset her boy, "He did…not to the key though…he put in a whole bag of sugar and corn kernels…" Admeta said and sighed "I wanted this to be an opportunity for him to learn how to follow instructions so," She pouted "I didn't tell everyone about what Asch had done" it was a pure lie…Duke then signaled for the thing to be taken away, then the pudding Guy made was presented. Admeta took a bit "Hmm…Guy you might need to work in the kitchen more often" She continued to eat, the rest followed…

Asch was pissed, his pudding tasted horrible! What made it worse was the fact the Guy's pudding was wonderful! He glared at Guy, who only smiled back…after desert was finished Asch walked up to Guy "Don't get so smug! I'll beat you one day! Mark my words! Asch Fon Fabre will not be beaten!" He said as the maids ushered him off, Guy glared "Yeah, whatever…in the end I won't lose to a brat!" He said was Asch retreated ….

_

* * *

_

_Present time…_

"At that was how Guy and Asch became frie….I mean rivals!" Admeta explained smiling as Anise laughed and Ion chuckled…Even Tear was stifling a laugh. Asch and Guy glared at Admeta "That was then and this is now! I'll make a chocolate pudding that will amaze you!" Asch declared, Guy twitched "Oh and just how do you plan on doing that? By adding a mountain of sugar?" He questioned as the two were now holding a glaring death match …Admeta sighed "Oh some things never get old…Luke you really kept your promise all this time" She laughed as poor Luke, who only wanted to ask for pudding for desert that night, "Huh? What do you mean Admeta?" He looked confused…

The End

Notes:

A short side story…I might do more of these just for fun…some of them may not even be related the actual story….but I hoped you laughed at least…


End file.
